Simple Song
by lenebraes
Summary: Soon to be 16 years old Miley had a horrible life in every way possible. She writes every problem down. Will someone help her with her problems? What happens when they get worse?  REWRITTEN OLD STORY ON YOUTUBE  NILEY
1. Chapter 1

On a warm summer morning Miley saddled up her horse, Star. Miley her love for the horse had always been big. Lovingly she started to stroke Star her back after she climbed on her back.

"You're such a sweet horse. At least you like me." She mumbled leaning her head against the horse her neck that felt soft and comfy.

Star immediately rubbed her nose against Miley her cheek showing her love. Horses really do feel what human feel or think Miley thought in herself.

A bird noise interrupted Miley from her thoughts and made her jump up lightly. Taking a moment to recover she looked around breathing in the fresh air. Fresh air that was much appreciated.

Miley pushed her feet into Star her sides lightly and together they made their way into the woods or how Miley would call it 'the trip to freedom', for the time it lasted.

Her life used to be perfect. Loving parents and a sweet twin sister, Hannah. Sadly this all crashed down in one stormy night 4 years ago. She was at her best friend, Demi's house for a sleepover when she got the world changing news from Demi's mother after the hospital contacted her.

That night she lost her twin sister, mother and father. She still missed them every day. She keeps praying for them to come back and help her get away from the awful people she has to live with now.

Her throat closes tightly as flashbacks from that night cross her mind. The phone call, crying and pain she felt were the most painful moments she'll never forget.

The further she got into the woods the happier and relaxer she felt. The fresh air always managed to let her 'breath'. She was thankful that the woods were so easy to reach yet so far away from 'home'.

When she arrived at her spot, an old tree, she got off from Star's back and placed her bag on the ground. She thanked Star with a light pet on the back before taking place at the tree.

After making herself comfy she slowly lifted up her sleeve sighing at what she saw. An arm full of bruises and cuts.

"What am I still doing here? I should be in heaven like the rest." She whispered to herself as she strokes a thin finger over the deep visible cuts she made out of pain.

The pain from mental and physical abuse. As much as she prayed for it to stop it wouldn't. Her uncle and cousin she now lived with wouldn't leave her alone one second.

A breeze of wind blew through her long brown wavy hair as she sighed deeply. A sigh out of sadness at how much of a mess her life had become.

"I need you mom, dad and Hannah. Why did you have to go? Don't you see that I need you all?"

It's not like they'll come back from dead due my prays she sighed to herself. She grabbed her diary out of her bag and turned it to the right page.

"Dear diary,

Today has been awful so far.

Brad and Cody wouldn't leave me alone for one second after Victoria left.

I have no clue why they would since Victoria knows very well what they do

and doesn't seem to care.

It amazes me how they're able to act so sweet and nice when other people are around

but once those have left the house it all starts again.

Every time I have to run for my life but as if that would have any use. They manage

to catch me each time and when they do they do nothing but beat me up.

I'll be turning 16 in two weeks but truth to be told I do not want to turn 16 at all.

They only thing I want is to leave this hell and go to my family. Is that so much to

ask for diary? Is it really?

Anyways, I have to go now. They're probably already waiting for me and I don't want them

to be mad at me.

Love, Miley"

After putting her diary away she got up from the ground and looked over to star who was looking at her. She was the only one who could understand me Miley thought sadly.

"And now we're off… back to torture." She mumbled climbing on Star taking off back home.

"Where in the world have you been?' Brad spitted in her face as she walks in.

She gulped lightly slowly looking up at him not knowing what to say. The least she wanted right now was for him to find out about her secret place. It was the only thing she had left.

"Answer me you little fat brat." He screamed in her face before leaving a dark red mark on her cheek with his hand palm.

She shook her head rapidly as a tear slipped down her face. Pulling on her arm roughly she desperately tried to break free from his grip but he wouldn't let go of her.

A small wince escaped from her lips as Brad tightened the feeling around her wrist. He had grabbed it roughly so many times before that she now has a constant pain in her wrist.

"You'll be spending your day on your room since you again refuse to answer me." With that Brad pulled her up the stairs to her room.

After the door got slammed behind her and locked Miley walked over to her bed and sank down on it with a deep sigh.

"Life really can't get worse than this…" She started until she noticed Chad looking at her from the left corner of her room. "W…what are you doing here?" She stumbled crawling higher onto her bed frightened.

"G….get away from me." She squeaked out as he walked closer to her.

"I know you want me there's no need to try and deny it." Cody told her with a chuckle stroking her cheek teasingly as a smirked formed on his face.

"I do not want you!" She screamed out pretty amazed that she actually did that.

"You're in denial Miley. You'll want me I two weeks don't worry. I know you will."

She shook her head as she got up from her bed. She quickly made her way into her bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it. She slowly slit down it putting her head in her hands tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to turn 16. God no." She stuttered out in tears leaning against the door more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Nick come sit with us." Joe called out to his younger brother who walked into the lunchroom looking around for someone familiar.

Nick looked up following the sound of his brother his voice soon spotting him at a table with his friends. He took a deep breath and walked over to them taking an empty seat. He never thought he'd feel this nervous about a first day at a new school but considering his last school was hell he could only wish for the better.

"Hey Nick watch this." Joe said as he spotted Miley walking into the lunchroom. As she was about to pass them he placed his leg out soon making Miley fall over it which made her smack on the ground.

Miley groaned loudly as she felt her thin body hit the floor. She looked down at her bag that was laying next to her with her books. Not wanting to get into more trouble she silently crawled to her bag and books and started to place them back in her bag. She tried to ignore the laughing from the others the best she could but it was hard. Very hard.

"Joe what in the world?" Nick half shouted at his brother before getting up walking over to the girl. He kneeled down next to her and frowned lightly as he saw her look up at him backing away.

She swallowed nervously as she got up from the ground and grabbed her half full bag quickly. Without a word she picked the last books from him quickly running off not noticing she forgot her most important book of all, her diary.

He wanted to run after her but he figured it would be the best if he let her be at this moment. He looked at the diary for a minute quickly placing it in his bag before anyone else at the table could notice.

"Nick what the hell?" Joe shouted slapping his brother on the back harshly. "Why were you helping her?"

"Because I'm a nice person unlike you Joe. Now if you excuse me I got better things to do then sit around with a bunch of pricks who hurt people." He hissed as he picked up his bag walking off. The was going to be a very long day he thought to himself groaning lightly.

LATER THAT DAY

Nick laid down on his bed grabbing the diary from the girl he saw earlier. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at it not wanting to be nosy. He tried his best to resist but it didn't take long before he opened it on a random page taking a deep breath.

"November 10th, 2011."

Dear diary,

I feel horrible. Then again what else is new? If I would have written that I was feeling alright… that would have been new.

Anyways diary I have no idea what I'm still doing on this planet. I feel so useless. I can never do anything right no matter how hard I try. Everyone seems to be against me and I have no idea why.

Also, nobody seems to care about how lonely I always am at school. I guess they love seeing me alone being the loser that I am.

The only time I'm 'cared' about is when someone thing in this hell house needs to be done. Then I'm good enough…

I don't know how much I'll be able to take from this anymore. I've had enough of it and I'm getting over my limits. I have my date set diary I don't want to turn 16 like this. Everyone is better off without me so I should just end it right now. 22th November will be the last day they'll see me. Not that they really care or anything. Heck them knowing they'll throw a party when I'm gone. Sad isn't it? –sighs- I know.

I got to go now diary they're once again banging on my door to make dinner. I guess I should just obey and make them some. Not that I will join them while eating it. I lost my interest in food years ago and I'm fat enough as it is. I'm working hard on it but the weight just doesn't seem to go. My balance says it does but it must have been tricking me all this time because I look just as fat as years ago. Anyways I really got to go now.

Love Miley."

"She isn't fat at all." He mumbled closing the diary confused as he remembered how thin she looked. Thoughts rushed through his mind as he leaned his head down on his pillow. Why does everyone hate her so much? What did she ever do to deserve this he questioned himself.

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow… there has to be a reason why she writes so negative." He mumbled placing the diary back into his bag.

WITH MILEY

"Miley get your fat but down here this instance!" Brad shouted from down the stairs.

Miley looked up nervously as she swallowed feeling her throat tighten. She looked at the door a couple of seconds before opening it slowly. She had no idea what was about to come but most of the times something bad happened but she wished for just this time it wouldn't be.

She took a deep breath making her way downstairs trying to be brave even thought she her mood already dropped to zero by just seeing Brad at the end of the stairs. She looked down a bit as she stopped right in front of him not wanting to face him out of fear.

"All of us but you will be going out tonight. I expect this house to be clean by the time we get home." Brad hissed close to her face knowing it scared her.

"No."Miley mumbled looking up at him sick and tired of all the work they drop on her all the time.

Brad widened his eyes grabbing her shirt tightly in his hand. "What did you just say?"

"No." She said again this time firmly and loud hoping standing up for herself wouldn't bring her into trouble even thought she knew very well she most likely would be getting into it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you just say?" Brad spitted out in her face as he reached for her arm roughly.

"I said no." She repeated determined.

Brad his anger boiled up as he heard her repeat those exact same words. He was used to get his way with her and he wasn't going to give up now.

"Listen I am not going to tell you twice. You are going to do it now or you'll regret ever being born."

Sudden nerves overtook her and she quickly made her way to the kitchen to do what she had been told, cleaning the house. She could mentally slap herself for giving in once again but that is how she is. Giving in is how her life went.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey wait up. Can I talk to you for a second?" Nick shouted running after Miley.

Not turning around Miley kept walking trying to ignore him. Not connection with other people was another part of her silly life.

"I got your diary." He blurred out hoping it would make her stop.

She stopped directly not moving a muscle. Did he just say he has my diary she questioned herself feeling herself getting warm from the nerves she as usual started to build up. She slowly turned around to him meeting his big brown eyes. His eyes immediately hypnotized her. This was a new feeling fto her for sure. Yet, she didn't like it.

"You were away yesterday before I could give it back to you. I'm sorry." He said softly to not scare her more as he could tell she wasn't feeling comfortable at all.

Still hypnotized b his eyes she held her hand out waiting for him to hand over her diary. As expected he handed it over which made her turn around fast running away too scared to look at him any longer.

"You're welcome…" He sighed watching her run off into space. Shaking his head lightly he walked to his first class never letting his mind wonder off from her.

Later on in his next class he spotted her sitting alone in the back of the classroom. Not having a second thought he walked over to the empty seat next to her taking place on it.

"Alright class who you are sitting next to at this very moment you'll be doing a project with. There will be no exceptions. The teacher, Mrs. Howard announced.

Miley widened her eyes as she noticed Nick sitting next to her. She never had a partner before and she sure as hell wasn't ready for one now. She quickly got up from her seat and ran outside the classroom before someone could stop her.

"Miley? Get back inside the classroom!" Mrs. Howard shouted running after her. As soon as she reached Miley she grabbed her arm stopping her from running any further.

"What's wrong Miley?" She questioned in a soft tone trying to look her in the eyes.

Miley looked away not wanting to answer the question. She knew that Mrs. Howard would most likely find it a stupid reason for running out of Class but this was how she rolled, no partner. She was too scared to work with someone in fear that they would get too close to her and get to know her too well.

"Miley please answer me."

"I…I…I don't want a partner." She stuttered out in a almost not hearable whisper.

"Why wouldn't you want a partner Miley? You never had one before and the guy didn't seem to mind at all. I mean he even seemed happy when he heard he got to work with you."

Someone happy to work me Miley thought to herself. This couldn't be. Nobody has ever wanted to work with her before. Why would someone want to work with her now she questioned herself while looking up at Mrs. Howard.

"Listen how about you just give it a try? If it doesn't work out well I'll let you work alone. Does that sound good to you?"

Miley nodded in silence still not feeling comfortable with it but she'd have to get used to it. She walked back into class and got back to her seat next to Nick sitting down.

Nick turned to her and leaned a bit to her holding out his hand to give her a friendly handshake. "I don't think I have told you my name before. I'm Nick."

She looked at his hand swallowing lightly to herself. She didn't want to rude but she was just too scared to take his hand. She met his eyes with hers and slowly shook her head before looking away again yet still noticing the sad expression on his face. I am once again hurting someone she thought to herself feeling horrible.

"Anyways, I uhm… just read the task that we need to do and it's about each other. We need to observe each other's life and then write something about it." He said trying to break the awkward tension that was hanging in between them.

The pencil she had just picked up fell out of her hand in shock soon hitting the ground. This couldn't be happening. Writing about her life. This wasn't right. She couldn't let anyone know about it. She'd be dead if she did. Not that she would mind but she'd rather give Cody or his dad the satisfaction to kill her.

He could tell she wasn't feeling good with all of this and he couldn't help but wonder why. She was hiding something he thought. Something that seemed to hold her back really hard. He could also tell she was screaming for help deep inside of her. But for what he questioned himself.

"What do you say. Shall I come over to yours later today to start working on the project?"

"No, you can't come over to my house!" She shouted making everyone looking up in shock at her. She widened her eyes as she noticed everyone starring and swallowed deeply not knowing what to do so she just looked back down at her desk hoping everyone would continue their work.

"How about you come to mine then?" He tried while writing out his address handing it over to her. "I'll see you at 7pm?"

She nodded lightly knowing she most likely had no chance to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the front door detached Nick from his thoughts. Even known his thoughts and the person who was at his front door weren't that far part. Actually they were the same person. He quickly got downstairs to the front door and opened it revealing a shaking Miley drowned in raindrops.

His arm wrapped around her to comfort her as he pulled her inside worried. "Miley I am so sorry. I had no clue it was raining that bad. Do you want to shower and change into something dry?"

Her eyes met his as her breath stop for a brief moment. Why would on earth would he expect her to talk to him? As far as she could remember everyone always wanted her to shut up when she tried to say something. Which made her just shut up in general.

As much as she wanted to answer him she briefly moved in his arms showing him she'd rather not have them around her. He understood her soon enough and coughed apologizing as he unwrapped them from her.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled scratching the back of his head. "I'll bring you some dry clothes. I mean you'll get sick like this." His lips formed a soft smile at her before walking off.

She looked around taking in the hallway she was left in alone. It felt weird being in someone's house but the curiosity in her came up and she started to walk around.

An old family picture came in her view. Biting her bottom lip softly she walked closer to it for a better view. She could directly make out who Nick was and the boy next to him looked very familiar to her. She widened her eyes as she saw nobody but else but Joe in the slightly older guy next to Nick. Soft sighs left her lips while she shook her head. He's going to be just the same she thought to herself. It saddened her because Joe was almost as big of an ass as Cody is to her.

"He has been nice to me so far though." She whispered wrapping her arms around her thin torso.

"Miley?" Nick said softly as he walked up to her trying to catch her attention. He coughed lightly before shaking her shoulder which seemed to work as she backed away from the picture immediately also backing off from him slightly.

"You can shower and then change in my bathroom. Follow me." He smiled at her softly motioning her to follow him as he walked upstairs into his room. He pointed to the door from the bathroom as she walked in after him. "There's the bathroom. While you change I'll go get us a drink." He said softly. He touched her shoulder friendly before walking out of his room again to give her privacy.

She looked at the clothes and swallowed as she noticed it was short sleeved. "W-w-wait this is sh-" She started as she looked up but stopped when she didn't see him anymore. "Damn." She whispered to herself before walking into the bathroom.

With the finished drinks he walked back into his room after about 15 minutes. He was about to say something but stopped as soon as he saw Miley asleep on his bed. Softly he placed the drinks down and walked over to her until he stood right next to her. As much as the needed to work on the project he instead grabbed his covers and started to lay them over her but stopped when he noticed her arms.

"What in the world." He whispered kneeling down to her level so he could look at them better. Slowly and softly he reached his hand to her arm and started stroking his finger over the various cuts. Questions started to run through his mind as he kept stroking them softly. Why would she do this to herself he thought. She seemed like such a sweet girl who only meant well with everyone. She did seems extremely shy with everyone and definitely didn't like to be touched.

Some of them were deep other were rather large. Between them were also some blue spots. Was she that clumsy he thought. As much as he wished he didn't see this he felt sorry for her. Sorry for how she had to live with these scars forever even though she made them herself. He still felt sorry.

He shook his head still not believing that this was happening. He pulled his hand away and pulled the covers over her so he didn't have to look at the cuts anymore. He sighed lightly and started to get up until he felt a hand wrap around his arm. When he looked at his arm he noticed Miley her hand wrapped around it but he got surprised as he noticed she was still sleeping.

He tried to pull his arm away but she wouldn't let go of him so he gave up and decided to sit down next to her on the bed. When he did so Miley cuddled up to him in her sleep having no clue what she was doing.

He couldn't help but smile lightly as he wrapped his arms around her protectively carefully pulling her closer to him. It had been a long time since he held a girl in his arms and if this was his only change to he would defiantly take that chance what so ever. Softly some hair out of her face as a smile formed on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of hours she woke up looking around widening her eyes. She couldn't directly remember where she was and most of all why she was sleeping. She tried her best to not freak out but soon did as she spotted Nick right next to her looking down at her. She jumped up from the bed and backed off from him wrapping her arms around herself.

"I-I-I uhm… what happened?" She questioned in a whispered just hard enough for him to hear.

"You came over to work on our project but you got drenched by the rain and after you took a shower and changed well you fell asleep on my bed so I thought I'd let you rest." Nick spoke up not leaving her gaze.

"I should probably go it's getting late." She started to walk to the door until he got up and stopped her by grabbing her arm. Not now, please not now, she thought to herself as she looked at him again with a look of guilt knowing that he most likely saw her arms.

"Miley I know it's probably personal but can you please explain me this?" He asked while pointing to the cuts on one of her arms.

Before even saying a word the tears started to fall down from her eyes to her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She cried of the smallest things lately while she thought her tears would dry out they instead came out more than usually. "I can't tell you." It was all she could say and dared to say. She didn't want to get herself in trouble but mostly she didn't want him to get into trouble because she knew he would if Cody or Brad found out he knew. And the last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt due herself.

Nick slowly brought her down on his bed and grabbed her face in both of his hands. "I know you don't know me that well yet but you can trust me Miles. You can tell me anything I promise I won't tell anyone."

She shook her head and pulled his hands away standing up again. Before he could pull her back she ran up to the door opening it gasping loudly while backing off again. It was Cody right in front of her with a smirk on his face. "C-C-Cody what are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up. Joe called me that you were here and it's getting late so I didn't want you to walk home alone." He said in a soft fake tone while wrapping his arm around her shoulder looking over to Nick. "Isn't my niece the sweetest thing, huh?"

Nick nodded while smiling lightly. "I don't know her that well but I think she is really sweet. It's nice of you to come and pick her up." He walked over to Miley and kissed her cheek leaning to her ear. "If there's anything you need to tell me never be afraid to do it, ok?" He whispered before looking her in the eyes while stroking her arm softly.

She nodded lightly smiling a bit. Even thought she was scared as hell in Cody's arms she couldn't help it but feel smitten by Nick his soft words and how much he seems to care about her. It even made her blush slightly. Just as she was about to say something Cody interrupted her. "We really need to go now." He said before pulled her out of the room wrapping his hand around her neck squeezing it tightly under her hair so nobody could see. She groaned lightly looking up at him with a pleading look in the hope he would let loose but like always it didn't work and instead he squeezed harder leading her to his car.

After opening the car door Cody pushed her in roughly which made her whine in pain. "You just wait until we get home. You will wish you were never born." He spited in her face before closing the door getting into the car himself driving off.

Little did he know Nick was looking out of his window at them with a frown on his face. "Something is up with him. This isn't right. I'm going to ask her about him tomorrow." He told himself as he closed his curtains again sitting down on his bed. He rubbed his forehead lightly thinking back at what he read in her diary '22th November will be the last day they'll see me.'. He looked up with wide eyes. "That's in less than two weeks." He cursed himself for letting her go. He needed to find a way to talk it out of her before it's too late.

When Cody stopped the car he got out and dragged Miley out of the passenger seat. After walking inside he pushed her down onto the ground ready to hit her but something unusual happened. Instead of just laying there Miley got on her knees and pulled him down onto the ground with his leg. "I hate you so much. No words can describe how much I hate you." She squeaked out. "For once someone likes me and you have to ruin it. I don't want any of this anymore. I'd rather starve to death then be here." She whispered hitting her hand against his cheek hard before getting up. She wiped a tear away and ran out through the door that was still open. Truth to be told she had no clue where she was going to go but anything was better than there.


	6. Chapter 6

After running for about a half hour she stopped on a bench out of breath. Her head lifted up looking around to make sure nobody had followed her. A sigh left her lips as she slid deeper onto the bench. Why did life have to be so hard on her she thought. Not able to hold it any long a few tears dripped down from behind her eyes as her thin arms wrapped around her fragile small body.

She still couldn't believe that she actually found the courage to run away like that. Sadly she also knew that if tomorrow she'd walk into school Cody somehow would make her pay. As much as she didn't want to face him nor go to school she was determined to go. She promised herself to finish school and go to college to make her parents proud. No matter how hard it would be and what it would take.

"Why did my life have to turn out this way? Was there something I did that I don't know about? Please god tell me why." She whispered wiping her tears away with a shaking hand. She asked this everyday but so far she had never gotten an answer. She gave up to getting an answer thought. Why still hope when whenever you pray or hope for something it never happens. All her hope in praying, hoping and faith had been gone for a really long time yet she kept praying and hoping just in case.

Her hand slowly moved over her uncovered arm stroking the cuts. The cuts would remember her about everything forever. She still clearly remembered the first time she cut. It was when she was 10 years old and ran into Brad's bathroom trying to escape from him. After she locked the door she looked around it finding his razor. Ever since she first cut that night she kept finding release in it that she couldn't help it anymore and keep cutting.

If only her parents knew she thought. If they were still alive they would be so disappointed and she very well knew that yet it didn't make any different that she kept doing it. It was her get away and nothing could change that or replace it.

Night started to fall as she pulled her legs onto the bench laying herself down on it. Her eyes met the sky and a small smile formed on her lips as she thought about her parents and sister. They always used to look up at the stars together at night before going to sleep. Normally things about her parents and sister made her cry but this was an exception. Looking at the stars made her feel good and powerful even thought it was for only a couple of seconds it still counted she thought.

"I miss you guys. I wish I could see you all again. I know that I still have a whole life ahead of me and all but I wish I was with you guys right now. I also know that you guys would be so sad if you'd know what I did to myself and how I wish I was dead but I can't help it. Yet, I'm going to fight for my life. I'll keep trying as long as I can. I promise you guys that. Look out for me?" She whispered blowing a kiss in the air before closing her eyes calling it a night.

NEXT DAY

After a rough night with lack of sleep she walked into class quickly making her way to her seat. After she sat down she glanced up at Nick who was sitting next to her. He smiled at her and she directly looked back down at her desk. She hated how he was trying so hard to get her to talk to him yet she wouldn't.

"Miley are you alright? You seem as if you haven't slept at all." He asked in a whisper leaning close to her.

She wanted to answer him badly but she just couldn't open her mouth. Her heart was telling her to tell him but her mind wouldn't let her mouth open. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand wrap around hers. She shot her head up at him widening her eyes even more giving him a scared look without really wanting to but truth to be told she was scared.

He saw the fear in her eyes and slowly pulled his hand away not leaving her gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Did you have a rough night?"

When she didn't answer he sighed lightly and moved his desk closer to her. "Are you afraid of me or something? Did something happen? I know you don't talk a lot but you did talk some yesterday."

After minutes of staring at her he took a deep breath and moved back a bit. "Right I think you don't want to talk at all right now but I want to talk to you later about… our project. I hope you'll meet me after school at the parking lot."

She widened her eyes as she shook her head. "I-I-I can't." She croaked out knowing she had to leave directly if she didn't want Cody to catch up with her after school.

"Why not? Are you in a hurry?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded looking away.

"Alright… meet me at lunch then."

A nervous laugh came out of her mouth as she tried her best to hide how nervous she was. She slowly made eye contact with him and sighed nodding. She was getting herself in big trouble but she'd rather have this trouble then Cody after her.

AT LUNCH

"Hey Miley." Nick said with a smile as he sat down next to Miley who had taken place at a table at the very end in a corner of the cafeteria. He couldn't help but feel bad for her knowing she was most likely alone all the time.

She looked up at him and waved her hand lightly to greet him.

"What I wanted to talk with you about is why you're always so scared. Did something happen to you in the past that makes you scared of everything?" He asked softly hoping he didn't push it to far directly.

"I can't tell you." She mumbled looking at her hands as hair fell in front of her face covering it.

"Why can't you tell me?" Confusion raised up in him.

"I just can't." She whispered. "Why are you even talking to me? Nobody likes me. You're better off without me."

"You seem like a really nice person and I would love to get to know you better. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

She shook her head lightly knowing she couldn't stop him whenever she liked it or not.

He pulled out his lunch and looked at her confused. "Aren't you going to eat."

Again she shook her head avoiding his gaze. "Not hungry." She managed to stutter out hoping he'd buy it.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked her up and down shaking his head lightly. He couldn't believe she was telling the truth. She looked skinny as hell and he looked up looking her right in the eyes. "I don't believe you. Even if you're not hungry right now I think you should still eat." He said softly grabbing her hand.

She shook her head pulling her hand away. "No. I'm not going to eat anything if I'm not hungry."

He sighs regretting the words he said. He should have done it in a different way. He scoots closer to her grabbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

She sighs softly getting up. "It's not your fault. I should go… I'll see you later." She turns around staring to walk about. She screams terrified as she feels a hand stop her. She quickly turns around with wide eyes but gulps as she sees it was Nick who stopped her. Great, now he is going to get even more suspicions.

He raised an eyebrow holding her shoulder. "Miley are you alright? You seem so tensed. You can talk to me. I'm here for you." He whispered looking into her eyes with a genuine caring look.

She blinked with her eyes a couple of times not able to hide a smile. She nodded wrapping her arms around him giving him a quick hug also directly pulling away again. "Thanks for caring." She whispered holding her bag on her shoulder close.

"It's the least I can do. Do you want to talk about anything?"

She looks down nodding. "I want to but I don't know if I can."

He wraps his arm around her shoulder walking out of the cafeteria with her. "How about this. You come over to mine later and you can talk about it if you feel like it then. If not we'll then you're still at mine so we can work on our project."

"Do I even have a choice in this?" She asks kind of playfully biting her lip.

He chuckles shaking his head. "No you don't."

A giggle escaped from her lips as she pushed his side playfully. "So mean." She stopped giggling and smile as she saw Joe walk up to them. She quickly took a step back looking down at her old converse shoes.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't little fat Miley." Joe smirked petting her cheek hard. She moved away from him hiding behind Nick fighting her tears. She kept telling herself that she needed to grow a backbone for these stuff but it didn't work she kept getting upset about it.

Nick squinted his eyes at his brother pushing his chest. "Joe what the hell? What do you think you're doing? First of all she isn't fat at all. Second she's not even that little, and third do you even have a heart?"

Joe chuckled pushing him back. "Are you actually defending that little hoe little brother?" He now raised an eyebrow at him.

Nick rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I'm not even going to argue with you." He turned around grabbing Miley her hand. He gave it a light squeeze and leaded her outside of the school building.

He looked down at her stroking her cheek. "Miley you have to promise me something. Don't you ever listen to any word my brother says. Promise me please. He says nothing but lies about you."

"I promise." She whispered knowing she wouldn't be able to but he was the only one talking to her sweet and she didn't want to push him away just yet. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but she felt like she had to try.

LATER ON

Nick turned on his back on his bed looking up at her. "So Miley. What do you think. Do you feel like talking about it or not yet?" Nick asks interested as he leads into his room.

She gulped sitting down on his bed. "W-well I thought about it and I was thinking about tell-" She widened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice in the hallway and that voice was calling her name in a very fake sweet tone.

"O-oh god no." She squealed getting back up from his bed. "D-don't let him find me." She whispered in a shaking voice looking around for a hiding place.

"Miley?" He questioned confused as he watched her run into his closet. He was about to go after her but soon turned around as his door opened as Cody walked in." Where is she?"

Miley swallowed sliding down against the wall from Nick's closet. She pulled her legs close wrapping her arms around them. Tears started to form in her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Miley? She's not here. What makes you think that?" Nick asks acting confused going along with what Miley asked. He told himself he was going to sure drag everything out of her later so he knew what this all was about.

"Joe told me she's here. Don't Lie to me Nick."

He sighs shaking his head. "I'm not lying now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do."

Cody squinted his eyes looking him up and down not believing him. "You better be telling the truth." He kissed walking back out.

As Nick was sure he was gone he went over to the closet opening the door looking down at a curled up Miley. He sighed kneeling down in front of her. He softly made her look up at him and started wiping her tears away. "You better have an explication for all this."


	8. Chapter 8

A sigh escaped from her lips as she turned her eyes away. She knew she had to tell him but she was scared what would happen after she told him. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. She grabbed one of his hands on her cheeks and leaned into his touch more. "I know I have to tell you. It's just that I can't. Can you please understand that?" She whispered with pleading eyes

He nodded. "I can tell that you don't want to tell me. I just can't help but wonder why. I hate seeing someone as sweet as you hurt herself like this. Why don't you want to turn 16?"

Her eyes widened in shock and sadness at once. "Did you read my diary?!" She half shouted not believing he'd do something like that. He gulped shaking his head. "No… I didn't… well I read… one page. I'm so sorry Miley." A tear slipped down her face as she pushed past him making her way towards her bag. He was getting too close to finding out and she hated it. She had to keep him safe.

He groaned lightly going after her. "I am trying to help you. Can't you see that? I care about you and want to help you. Is that such a bad thing?" After she placed her bag over her shoulder she locked eyes with him wiping a single tear away. "J-just leave me alone and mind your own business." She whispered hating herself for what she just did.

He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking out of his room. "Miley talk to me please. What can't I know? Why do I have to leave you alone?" She took a deep breath pulling her arm away from him. "Y-you have to leave me alone because… because I hate you. I don't want anything to do with you. T-there I said it."

He looked at her shocked not believing she just said that. "W-what? You can't be serious." She shook her head turning around. "Bye Nick." She softly said before running out of his room downstairs leaving his house.

The moment she reached the same spot she was last night she sat down on the bench sobbing in tears. "God what did I just do? I'm so stupid." She cried laying down on the bench as she hide her face in her hand palms.

No longer caring if someone would hear or find her she let her cries grow louder turning into sobs. She felt horrible about what she did. Finally someone was caring about her and yet she just pushed him away with the most awful words she could. She didn't hate anything about him. She actually liked almost everything about him so much that she couldn't do anything else but want to protect him.

"I'm so sorry Nick. I never meant to hurt you. I hope that someday you'll understand that life doesn't always go as you want. This isn't how I want my life to go but I have no choice." She whispered looking up at the sky.

After a while she grabbed her diary out of her bag and opened it on a fresh page while clicking her pen open.

"12th November 2011

Dear Diary,

Today was going pretty fine until moments ago. This shouldn't shock me at all. Nothing ever goes right for me. I just pushed away the most amazing person in my life so far. He told me that he read one page of my diary and it made me feel so small. I felt as if I was sophisticating. He's coming too close to all my problems. I hate the feeling of him getting closer to everything.

If he finds out about everything he'll get hurt so bad. I know that I hurt him bad right now but it's not nearly as close as he would get hurt if Cody and his dad would. It feels as if it's the only thing I can do to keep him safe.

I finally had someone who cares about me and wants to talk to me. Why do my problems always have to get into my way somehow. I can't stand it anymore. What do I do diary? I know I asked you this so many times but why won't there come an answer?

I guess I'm such a nobody that I don't deserve answers. This was all meant to be. If I didn't let my parents and sister die this all wouldn't have happened. It's all my own stupid fault.

I'm so happy that you're not a person diary. You're like the only thing I know I can't hurt in any way. With you my secrets are safe. I hope I can keep it that way.

Will the odds ever be in my favor? Who knows but until the 22th… I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Love Miley."

With a soft sigh she closed her diary again pulling it tightly against her. "I thought I was born to bring hope to the world daddy… why do I have the feeling that will never happened?" She asked in a whisper closing her eyes.

Nick bit his lip watching her silently from a distance. The moment she ran off he waited a couple of seconds and then ran after her to see where she'd go. Watching her like this killed him inside. Something was up he was 100 percent sure of it. If only he knew what so he could help her.

He sighed softly wanting to pull her in his arms and tell her it'd all be ok. To assure her that whatever went wrong in her life would turn out for the better. "You've got some very strong walls around you Miley… but I will bring them down somehow." He whispered softly to himself not letting his gaze wonder off from her.


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Miley." He spoke softly walking up to her. She looked up from her locker closing it. "Stay away from me Nick." She said as she started to walk away from him. Holding onto her books tightly she bit her lip hoping he wouldn't follow her.

As expected he followed her grabbing her shoulder. She tensed backing away from him. "P-please." He grabbed her shoulder again pulling her closer. "Please what Miley? What's going on in that head of yours? I thought we were starting to get along. What happened?"

Tears escaped from her eyes as she backed up against her locker. "I-I'm sorry. Just don't talk to me." He groaned hitting his fist against her locker. She widened her eyes scared and froze into her place. "D-don't hurt me please I-I'll do any-." She started rambling until he covered her mouth regretting what he did moments ago.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you. Why do you think that I would hurt you? I'm not like that Miley. All I want you to do is talk with me. I'm trying to help you and be a friend." She looked up at him feeling horrible. "You want to be my friend?" She asked hoarsely. He nodded with a deep sigh. "Yes. That's all I'm trying to do. I know you need a friend you can count on and that's who I'm trying to be."

She smiled small about to speak up but then noticed Cody watching them. She gulped grabbing her bag tighter. "W-well nice talking to you Nick." She quickly ran off knowing Cody would follow her which he did.

Cody smirked catching up with her in an empty hallway and pushed her up against the wall. "There you are. Where have you been hiding you little slut?" She looked away from him. "I'm not telling you." He chuckled dry grabbing her chin. "Is that so? Will you still not tell me when I do this." He whispered the last in her ear hitting her right into the stomach making her collapse onto the ground.

She whined in pain curling up into a ball onto the ground as he started kicking her. "Tell me where you've been now!" He hissed pulling her up with her hair. She was now crying as she looked at him. "I-I was nowhere I swear. I was at the park on a bench." He smirked stroking her cheek softly. "See that wasn't so hard. Now will you be a good little girl and come home with me after school?"

She closed her eyes crying as she felt him pull on her hair tighter. "Will you?!" She shook her head knowing she'd soon regret it. He glared down at her hitting her in her face. "If you don't come home your precious little Nicky will get hurt. I know that you like him so if you want him safe you know what to do." She gulped looking up at him seeing that he was being serious. She nodded trying to get her hair out of his hands. "I-I'll come with you. Please don't hurt him." She cried out in pain no long able to take it.

He smirked petting her cheek. "Good girl. Oh and Miles… don't you even dare to talk to him again except to say goodbye." He whispered in her ear before letting go of her hair. She fell down on the ground groaning small. As she was sure that he had left she hide her face in her hands sobbing in tears.

Nick looked up at her as he saw her walk in and got a concerned look on his face. "You've been crying. Are you alright?" He whispered as she sat down next to her. She looked down at her notes and started to write something down. Soon after she handed him a small paper.

Confused he opened it and started reading It. "I'm sorry Nick but I can't do this. I really can't talk to you. I'm really thankful for what you're trying to do but you really shouldn't do any of it anymore. I'm not worth it. Don't look for anything behind this. It's better like this trust me. As for the project don't worry I'll tell the teacher it's all my fault.

Please I'm begging you… don't try to talk to me. It's been a really nice time with you but it has to end here. This might sound weird but don't take any of this personal. It has nothing to do with you... It's me.

Take care of yourself. You're an amazing person.

Love, Miley x"

He looked at her hurt. Why was she doing this? Just when they started to somehow talk and get along she was throwing it all away. He couldn't get peace with it. He had to know why. If she really had a good reason he'd let her be but he had to know that reason first.

After class was over he followed her grabbing her by her bag. "Miley we need to talk right now. I really don't understand why you're throwing everything away? Can you please make me understand? If you tell me why I'll leave you alone."

She turned to him grabbing his hand slowly still not used to any kind of friendly contact. "I'm trying to keep you safe. It's killing me as much as it's killing you but I have to do this. We can't talk anymore. Try to make some other friends at this school Nick. I'm not worth any of your time." She whispered then letting go of his hand.

Not giving him any time to answer she walked away. As she passed Cody he smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" He whispered in her ear squeezing her shoulder tightly knowing it'd hurt. She whines softly shaking her head finding no other way but to agree with him.


	10. Chapter 10

LATER ON

Nick sat down on his bed placing his bag next to him. He had no clue what happened today. So many things had happened and he was still trying to put everything into place but he just didn't seem to find the right order. Why did she suddenly do this he thought.

Sure she wasn't letting him in and talked only when really needed but he could tell that somehow she still felt alright with him. He knew that she liked him and wasn't going to stop working for him without a good reason.

He had lost friendships before and he always thought it was for the best. Yet this time he felt like he had to keep trying. There was something about her that kept pulling him back to her. She seemed in need of a close friend and that's what he wanted to be for her. No matter how she tried to push him away he told himself he would fight back and instead of let her push him away pull her closer.

WITH MILEY

She cried softly laying down on her bed pulling her thin ripped blanket over her. Ever since she told Nick to leave her alone she didn't stop crying. Instead of going to her next class she went home with Cody. She sniffed softly pulling her pillow over her head crying harder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered referring to Nick. Silently sobbing in tear she quickly sat up when a long bang came on her door. "W-who is it?" She croaked out trying her best to keep her tears from falling. "It's Cody open up right now!" She crawled deepener into her blanket shaking her head to herself. "N-no. I'm not letting you in." She whispered almost not hearable.

Cody growled getting annoyed and started banging on the door harder. "I swear you better open this door right now." Not responding she just prepared herself for the worst. Tightly wrapped into her blanket she looked at the door with intense eyes waiting for the moment. The moment that Cody kicked open the door.

As she locked eyes with him she saw something that she never saw before. His eyes were filled with pure hate. Hate she very well knew. But never did she see it this clear. It scared her to dead. She tried to calm herself but the closer he came the harder her chest started moving out of fear.

As long as you don't scream or fight back it'll be alright she kept repeating to herself. Not daring to breath or swallow anymore she stared at him standing right on front of her and waited for what was about to come.

NEXT DAY

Nick bit his lip as he walked over to his brother after second period. "Hey bro." Joe turned around raising an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me here in school since you think my attitude here is unacceptable." Nick coughed lightly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that. I was wondering… have you seen Miley?" He hadn't seen her all day and he started to get worried since he found out during the day that she's a student that never skips school even when sick.

Joe frowned even more confused now shaking his head. "No. Why do you care anyways? She's a low life that doesn't belong on this world." Nick grinded his teeth trying his best to hide his anger. "Right thanks for the help brother. I'll see you later." Without giving Joe the time to say something back he walked out of the school building to go look for her.

He searched on the whole school property for her until he reached the football field. He took a deep breath placing his hand on his knees." As he looked up again he squinted his eyes spotting something under the bleachers. "Could it be?" He whispered standing up straight curiously.

Taking one last breath he made his way to the bleacher stopping at the side of it. As he looked under it ones more he could now see it was clearly her. Silently he walked closer each step seeing more how broken she looked.

She was hidden at the very back of the bleachers with her ripped jacket tightly around her and her hoodie over her head. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs that touched her chest with her knees. He could tell she was also holding something into her hand tightly.

"Miley?" He softly whispered kneeling down next to her. He could see tears streaming down her face as she for the rest sat there emotionless. As he called her name again things didn't change. She kept silently staring right in front of her.

Getting his attention back to her hand he reached for it and pulled her hand open revealing a razor full of fresh dark red blood. He gulped taking it out of her hand and threw it far behind them.

"Talk to me please. Even if it's only this time. Let me help you." He carefully wrapped his hand around her wrist feeling her stir. As he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder she widened her eyes looking at him her eyes screaming horror. She breathed heavy crying harder as she shook in his arm scared.

He rubbed her shoulder softly trying to calm her as his eyes didn't leave her gaze. He felt heartbroken seeing her like this. She looked so scared and fragile. It's as if in one night her insecurity and sadness had doubled itself. He didn't know what to do at this moment so he decided to keep her close in his arms making sure to keep her his hand around her wrist tightly to stop the bleeding with her jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miley. I'm going to get you to the hospital, ok?" He said softly while looking at her carefully. Despite him trying to stop the bleeding it wouldn't stop and he could tell it was getting harder for her to breath normal and keep her eyes open.

She tried her best to get out of his arms screaming as loud as possible but it had no use. Instead of letting her go he picked her up in his arms. Giving up she leaned her head into his chest crying violently. He rubbed her back softly while walking and whispered sweet soft words into her ear trying to make her calm down and to make sure she'd try to keep her eyes open.

As he walked into the hospital he felt her cling onto him looking around with big scared eyes. "N-no." Was all he could make out of her soft mumbles. He sighed looking down at her. "Miles those cuts need to be cleaned and covered. You'll lose too much blood." She choked on her tears looking up at him. Stopping in track he finally got why she was doing it. "You wanted to end things isn't it."

The thoughts that were going through her mind were getting to much to keep track on. Looking away again she made it clear to him that it was indeed that what she was trying to do. Her heart twitched at the thought of how he'd feel at this moment. She knew that it somehow effect him only she didn't realize that soon enough.

Just as he was about to speak a doctor came over to them fast noticing the blood that had now gone through her sweater. "What happened?" He asked in a calm yet alarmed tone. Miley cried harder holding onto her sweater tight while crossing her arms as the doctor tried to move her sleeve up.

"I see we'll have to do it different. Can you please follow me? We'll bring her to an examination room." Nick nodded and followed the doctor with Miley still in his arms who was trying to get away by hitting him as hard as she could which wasn't that hard anymore since her power was leaking out of her just like her blood.

"You can lay her down on the table." The doctor said while motioning to a table in the room. Nick again nodded and placed her down on the table holding her down with her shoulders. "Miley can you please work along. It's for your own good." He whispered softly looking into her eyes. She looked back at him crying hard as her chest raised up and down fast.

Without her knowing the doctor had taken a grip on her arm tightly but not painful. With big eyes she looked down at her arm pulling on it violently and started screaming in horror. This time she didn't only keep it with that but also started kicking making Nick groan in pain as she kicked him in the side.

She sobbed in tears giving up after a couple of minutes and looked up at the ceiling crying silently. Nick smiled small and kissed her forehead. "It's all going to be fine. I'm here with you." He whispered now cupping her cheek.

The doctor lifted up her sleeve and widened his eyes each time he revealed a new cut. "Sweetie how long have you been doing this?" He half whispered looking at her while also getting supplies to put stitches since her newest cuts are really deep.

Nick took a deep breath as she didn't answer and placed his hand on her hip what was the biggest mistake he could make. Without any hesitation she screamed as loud as ever and sat up pulling her legs close to her. "N-no I'll be good. Please don't hurt me."

"Miley?" Nick moved back a bit and sat dawn next to her making sure to keep distant. "What's going on? You know I wouldn't do anything to you?" She gulped looking at both of them and then quickly jumped up from the table making a run for it. Little did she know how weak she had gotten by now. Before she good and well knew she fell through her legs onto the cold floor with her eyes closed turning everything black.

Running up to her the doctor picked her up again looking at Nick. "Do you know about anything that could have happened to her?" He asked him as he placed Miley back onto the bed and directly checked her heartbeat. Nick shakes his head grabbing Miley her hand. "No I don't. I tried to get it out of her but she wouldn't tell me anything."

After he heard her heartbeat he stitched up her cuts sighing at the sight of her tiny arms. Not wanting to believe what he was thinking he silently lifted her sweater up a bit revealing her hip bones that almost popped out of her skin making it clear what he was fearing of.

"What's your name kid?" Nick looked up at him. "Nick sir." The doctor nodded covering the stitches. "And what's hers?" He looked down at Miley smiling sadly stroking her hair. "Miley." "Nick. Have you seen Miley eat lately?" Nick frowns for a moment and then looks at him again. "I don't know her that long but now you mention it, no. Why?"

The doctor sighs holding Miley her hand. "I'm afraid something serious is going on. These cuts are clearly made by herself and if you look good." He started lifting her sweater up and ran his finger over her hip bone. "You can also clearly see her hip bones. Which isn't good at all. Not like this at least."

Nick looked down at her with wide horrid eyes. Silently he lifted her sweater up higher revealing blue and purple colored flesh everywhere. "Oh my god." Was all he managed to whisper out as a tear ran down his cheek. He felt sorry for her and pulled her in his arms holding her close. "What do I do?" "You have to try and make her talk about it and eventually confess it all."


	12. Chapter 12

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Silently he sat beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. He knew that a hard time was about to break through and he was preparing himself for it the best he could. He had to talk with her and this time he was going to make sure he'd find out what he needed to so she could get better.

They were already treating her for a possible eating disorder and he was slightly not to mention very afraid of what she'd do ones she'd notice the needle popped into her arm. He tried to put all the pieces together but somehow his brain just wouldn't do it. It felt so obvious somehow but his brain just couldn't dot the I's.

A couple of minutes later she groaned moving from side to side on the bed waking up. Slowly her eyes opened and they soon met Nick his. She gulped sitting up but had to lay down again because she was extremely dizzy. She held her forehead looking away from him.

He smiled small at her scooting closer. "Hey how are you feeling?" Silently she quickly backed away from him wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "L-leave me alone." She whispered in a shaking tone that could make everyone's heart break.

A small sigh escaped from his lips as he looked at her. "Miley why do you keep acting like you're so scared of me? I would never hurt you I promise you." Slowly he placed his hand on her back feeling her stir but she didn't move. As she didn't answer he rubber her back soothingly hearing her take soft breaths trying to calm down. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

She looked down at her hands letting a tear fall. It killed her to know that he was thinking he was making her feel bad when she wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly and to tell him to never let her go anymore. Instead here she is laying in a hospital bed with a needle in her arm. Wait. She looked with wide eyes at her arm and immediately started pulling on it.

He widened his eyes and grabbed her hand trying to stop her. "Hey, hey don't do that. It's for your own good." She looked at him with big red eyes still pulling on it. He sat down next to her holding her hand still. "I know you hate it. You have every right to but it's only for the best."

When she got notice of the time she got up from her bed pacing back and forth. "I have to get home." She whispered looking for her clothes. "Where are they?" He rubbed his forehead carefully walking closer. "Miley… you're not going home yet."

Silently she turned to him. "What?" "You're not healthy Miles." It suddenly hit her like a brick. She fell through her knees bursting out in tears. "I…I don't' want to. I want to die. Why can't I just die and finally get some peace." He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't want to die. You're a gorgeous girl. You're so sweet and kind. It drives me crazy to think about what possible could be bad about you."

"You really think that?" She asked in a whisper slowly scooting closer. He smiled small and nodded squeezing her hand. "Yes. I think you're a really amazing person. Why do you want to die? Please tell me. I can help you. I want to make you feel better."

She looked down at her hands ones more and sighed. "I just want to. There's nothing to get better. I'm tired Nick. I can't take it anymore. No matter what happens. It's really kind of you to try but it won't change a thing." He was about to speak up as a doctor walked in which made her crawl behind him. "D-don't hurt me please." Nick grabbed her hand looking at her. "Miles he's not going to hurt you. He's a doctor and he's going to help you."

The doctor smiled friendly looking at her. "Hey you must be Miley. I'm David it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out from a distance but she shook her head and instead hide herself into Nick fully the best she could. "Are you keeping me here?" She whispered ever so softly even knowing she already knew the answer.

He nodded taking a chair and sat in front of her. "I know you might hate the idea but we'll get you better, ok?" She stared at him silently looking as if she was looking right through him. It even surprised Nick that her mood changed to even worse in one split second.

"Hun everything's going to be fine. We'll work on this slow, ok? We're not going to push you into anything." Without a word she got up and laid down on her bed as tears slipped down her face.

Nick got up and laid down in front of her looking into her eyes. "Don't cry beautiful. Nobody's worth your tears. What or who makes you cry? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Carefully he leaned his hand closer to her face and eventually wiped her tears. She chocked lightly looking down. "W-why are you doing this? I don't deserve you. You should find yourself a pretty girlfriend to hang out with. Don't waste your time on a lost case like me." She whispered as her hand slowly reached for his.

He smiled small and squeezed her hand. "Well you're wrong about that because you are worth my time. I want nothing more than you to be happy. If you're happy I'm happy. It might sound cheesy because we just met but I can feel it right here." He whispered the last placing her hand over his heart. She let a tear fall lightly clawing her fingers into his skin. "I-I love heartbeats." She whispered truthfully while holding her hand still which made him feel warm and happy inside. He could swear she'd feel it at his heartbeat because somehow a small smile appeared on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

THAT NIGHT

Later that night she was sitting in her room alone since visiting hours were over. She wanted to talk to him about everything she really did but somehow the right words just wouldn't come out so she preferred to just stay quit and not say anything. As much as he tried to get something out of her it wouldn't help.

She sighed softly turning onto her side thinking about all the things he tried. He tried to comfort her and tell her it'd all be ok and her secrets would be safe but as much as she wanted to trust him, trust just wasn't her best subject in any way. She never trusted anyone before.

Silently with a slow push from her hand she sat up in her bed looking out the window. Darkness had fallen over the town and it made her pull her blankets over her more closely. Darkness always reminded her of the bad things in life. The things she wish never happened.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she held her covers around her while getting up. As weak as she was she managed to get over to the window to look out it more closely. She could see a couple of people walk around laughing and smiling. Wishing she could smile like that too another tear had fallen down her cheek making her heart itch.

"Why can't I be like that. I would love to finally laugh and be happy. Why do I feel like it's never going to happen?" She whispered softly to herself while touching the window. She didn't even realize until she heard something put down on her table that there was a young nurse looking at her. She looked into her eyes not saying a word.

The nurse smiled at her and took a few steps to her. "Hey. I'll be your nurse for the next week. I hope you're feeling better?" Not moving a muscle Miley kept looking at the nurse in silence yet not hitting a nurse in the nurse. Instead the nurse pulled a hair behind her ear. "It's ok if you don't want to talk to me. I understand. Just know that if there's something you can talk to me, ok?"

Feeling bad for not talking she looks down with tears streaming down her face as she sits down against the wall with the blanket tightly around her. She tried to push out some words even if it was just one but nothing came out. Nobody seemed to have the same effect as Nick has on her.

"Hey now don't cry sweetie. I really understand you don't feel like talking just yet." Slowly she looked up at the nurse wiping a tear away surprised. Did she really just say it was ok to not talk? A small chuckle came from the nurse her lips as she shook her head lightly. "Why are you so surprised hun? Just know that when you do want to talk you can. I'll be right here if you need me. Get some good rest. It will do you good." With that the nurse left behind a stunned Miley.

THE NEXT DAY

Knocking softly on her door Nick walked in with a smile as he spotted Miley writing on a piece of paper. He went over to her and sat next to her. "Hey there Miles. How are you feeling?" She looked up at him and took a deep breath trying to find some words to say. As nothing came out she leaned her head on her pillow close to him.

"Not that good?" He whispered softly while laying down next to her. As she shook her head he stroke her hair softly trying to comfort her. "How come?" Shaking her head again she looked down playing with her hands. He grabbed her hands softly and made her look up at him which made her swallow slightly nervous about to pull away.

"Ssssh don't be afraid. I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise you that on my own life. I was just going to hug you. Can I do that? Just like I did yesterday." Looking into his eyes for a couple of moments she eventually got up from the bed looking down.

"Miles what's wrong hun? What makes you so scared of everything? I want to help you but it's really hard if you won't tell me what's bothering you. I promise you I won't hurt you in any way." She noticed something in his eyes. Something she had never seen before. Was it honesty? Slowly and carefully she laid back next to him like she did before.

He smiled at her and carefully wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "Don't be afraid. I'll protect you from anything that's hurting you." Grabbing onto his shirt she let a tear fall. "R-really?" She managed to whisper ever so softly.

He nodded stroking her hair comforting her as he could feel her stir he slowed down even more until eventually she leaned her head against his chest. Not letting the smile of his face he gently kissed the top of her head making her stroke his chest over his shirt. "Nick." She whispered tilling her head up to look at him.

"Hmmm?" After taking a deep breath she bit her lip fighting her tears. Picking up all her bravely she looked him directly into the eyes and finally managed to bring it out."Y-you already know don't you? Y-you keep telling me that you won't hurt me and protect me from anything that hurts me. Do you?"


	14. Chapter 14

He sighed small and stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I have my ideas of what's going on. Miley I'm really trying to help you out. I know we don't know each other that long but I'm really trying to." He grabbed her hand softly and squeezed it. "Can you please tell me what's going on? I promise you that I won't tell anyone else."

"How do I know you mean it?" She whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled small and carefully pulled her closer. "Because I would have nobody to tell it to. I'm new at school and hate everyone who my brother let me meet so far. I only like you and nobody else.

"Really?" She couldn't help but blush lightly at his sweet words. He nodded and smiled more as he saw her blush. "You're seriously so sweet. I do not deserve you at all. I'm nothing Nick… really." "You're everything to me Miley. I think you're amazing and I don't care what anyone else has to say about that."

"If you stay with me you won't make any friends Nick." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't care if I don't. You're my friend and anyone who wants to be friends with me will have to deal with it. Please tell me?" He spoke softly giving her hand another squeezes.

Silently she looked down at their hands taking a deep breath. She knew that she could trust him and she did want to tell him. A tear ran down her face as she thought back about all that had happened. It didn't take long before she got up holding her covers and walked away from him. "If I tell you then… then…" He walked up behind her but didn't touch her. "Then what Miles? Feel sorry for you? Because I'm sure you did nothing wrong."

She shook her head looking out the window. "No. You'll think I'm some kind of whore." She whispered wiping her tears away that kept coming. Softly he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into him. "I would never think that. What made you want to kill yourself Miles."

Slowly she turned into his arms and looked up at him. "I…I've been… abused for years a-and now last night I-I got r-raped." She stuttered out now sobbing in there. As she realized what she just said she cried harder hiding her face into his chest also hitting on it not knowing how to handle her emotions at this point. "It hurt so bad." She whispered grabbing onto his shirt.

Even known he expected it to be as bad as this it still hit him like a brick. How could anyone do this to her. Slowly he picked her up and sat down on her bed with her in his lap. He started rocking her slowly as he stroke her hair. "Sssh it's all going to be ok. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. I'm going to keep you safe from anyone who ever wants to hurt you I promise you."

With big red eyes she looked into his eyes and nodded playing with his shirt. "Promise?" She whispered praying to finally be able to trust someone. With a small sad smile he nodded and kissed her cheek leaning close to her ear. "I promise you with everything in me. Whoever hurt you will pay for it. They're not going to get away with it. Can you tell me who did it?" He stroke a hair behind her ear looking at her. She shook her head looking away from him not ready to tell him all yet. "It's ok hun. Everything on his time. I'm not going to push you into anything." He wrapped his arms around her tighter but still not scary tight and held her silently to make sure she'd feel safe.

LATER ON THAT EVENING

Dripping in sweat she sat up fast screaming in fear as she just woke up from a horrible nightmare. Breathing heavy she looked around holding her head and soon noticed that she was still in the hospital and her breath softened. Taking deep breaths she looked next to her and noticed food that was still on the plate the nurse left earlier.

She got up from her bed and grabbed the tray with food and looked at it for a moment. She knew that what she had been doing was wrong but it took the best of her every time she tried. No matter how hard she would try sometimes it didn't work out. As she was about to reach for the yogurt she eventually shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Quickly she started to push everything into the toilet and just as she was about to flush she felt a hand grab her wrist making her wines in pain lightly. Quickly the hand let go of her wrist what made her look up stumbling back against the wall as she saw the young nurse standing in front of her.

"Miley what in the world are you doing? You're supposed to eat that food not throw it away in the toilet. Why would you do that?" Miley's chest started to go up and down fast as she held onto the wall looking down at the toilet. How was she ever going to talk herself out of this one she thought. She tried her best to figure out something to say but nothing came into her thoughts as for another time that day the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice called out before stepping into the doorway. Crying harder as she noticed it was Nick, Miley slid down the wall hiding her head into her hands. Just when she thought life couldn't get any worse it got about ten times worse.

She felt horrible and had no idea about how much longer she'd be able to take all of these mood swings. The only thing she could think of was the other side. She other side where everything would be alright. "Do you now see why I wanted to die. Why couldn't you let me. I'm not fixable anymore Nick." She whispered still hiding her face.


	15. Chapter 15

He kneeled down to her and grabbed her hand looking her right into the eyes. He stroke her hand while speaking up. "Miley as bad as it might seem right now you should put it this way. No matter what happens it isn't going to get any worse. There's only a way up from this point and I'm going to help you."

Wiping a tear away she looked at their hands feeling a spark go through her whole body. "How?" She managed to bring out hoarsely. A small smile appeared on his face as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her which made her lay her head into his lap. Soothingly he let his fingers glide through her hair. "I'm going to be here for you and make sure you're not alone. You'll always have me to rely on. The first thing I would like to help you with is… eating." She sighed and looked down.

"Hey I didn't mean a whole meal with that or anything. I was talking about a little piece of apple. I'll take the rest. Does that sound good?" Thinking about it she looked back into his eyes. "I really don't feel like doing anything right now. I just want to sit here and do nothing. I just want to do what I want to for ones."

He nodded and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her and felt her stiff into his touch. "Sssh relax I'm not going to do anything." Silently she let a tear fall as she tried to relax in his arms but after what happened that night it wasn't easy to do.

Due his touch sudden flashbacks came back into her mind from that night and not really realizing what she was doing she started to kick and scream into his arms. "Let me go! Leave me alone! Please!" She sobbed out the last in tears which could let anyone's heartbreak. Except for those who cost the damage of course.µ

He widened his eyes and cupped her cheek still holding his arm around her to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere in this state. "Miley listen to me. You're save here. Nothing's going to happen to you here. I'm not going to leave you any moment. I promise you. Can you try to take a deep breath for me and look at me?"

Not noticing anything at this moment in her trace she started to breath heavy. As it got harder to breath she now started to hold onto him feeling as if she was about to pass out. He held her up and shook her lightly. "Relax and take deep breaths Miley. You have to get calm. Can you do that for me please?"

Coughing for air her head shot up to him with wide scary eyes. Softly he stroke her cheek not leaving her gaze. He smiled softly at her and kept stroking her cheek trying to calm her down. As it seemed to have some of effect he got an idea. Something he would normally never do for someone since it's a secret but for her he'd do anything.

While he stroke her cheek he softly started singing "My Girl" for her trying to sooth her. As If it was a magic trick a small smile appeared on her face and on an instance her arms wrapped around him and she hugged him tight what made him do the same.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I really am so sorry if I made you feel bad or that I didn't trust you. I…I do. It's just…" She spoke softly but he stopped her and smiled more. "I understand Miley. After all that happened to you it's not easy to trust someone and feel good with them. I'm just so happy that you finally have someone to rely on. Cheesy that it's me but at this moment I don't care how cheesy that sounds."

A little giggle left her lips as she bit in it with her teeth. "It was." She whispered blushing. After she looked at him for a second she slowly crawled onto his lap and cuddled closer to him. "Please promise me you will never leave me?" She mumbled grabbing her heart together praying he'd now add the glue.

Softly his hand went through her hair as he kissed her cheek. "I promise you with everything in me. I'm going to protect you the best I can." With a little smile on her face she kissed his face and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for being my hero and savor."

Carefully he went down to her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "My pleasure. Is there anything you'd like to do to get your mind of things?" She looked down and nodded. "I want my horse." After she spoke it out a tear slipped down her face. Oh how bad she missed her horse.

He sighed softly. "Miles I don't know if… I can arrange that." "But…I miss her so much. Besides you she's all I have." He nodded in understanding. "I know Miles but I don't think they'll let you leave yet." She sniffed looking down knowing what he was trying to say. "I know… please can you take her somewhere save so they can't find her?"

He smiled and nodded stroking her cheek. "I will text my dad so he can do it." She smiled lightly looking at him. "Thank you." He grabbed his phone and texted his dad with a bigger smile on his face as he had an idea to somehow get her what she wanted. After he put his phone away he wrapped his arms around her again and held her close as she leaned into him closing her eyes worn out.


End file.
